


A Walk, A Girl, A Guy

by WritersBlvd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Gochi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlvd/pseuds/WritersBlvd
Summary: Goku hated parties. He needed fresh air. He got that and some company.GoCh Week 2020. College AU enjoy :)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 25





	A Walk, A Girl, A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try my best to participate as much as possible and do my OTP some justice for their week. :)

Goku hated parties.

He was walking with Yamcha and Krillin to the sight of the party, Goku wondered if the deal was really worth it. College Park was still a little warm at night, so his choice of a deep orange hoodie wasn't the best choice of clothing. I was only going to be here for an hour so I didn't care entirely too much.

"Alright guys, I don't want to get all crazy and shit. This is your first college party and I want you to be safe," Yamcha explained sweetly to his freshmen buddies.

"I don’t wanna have to carry your drunk asses out of here tonight, so just play it cool."

"Who said this was my first college party?" Krillin answered with a snort, walking ahead of the crew into the packed house. Truthfully, this was indeed Krillin’s first college party, but Goku had gotten roped into a few his senior year of high school, though he never enjoyed any of them.

So since Goku would tell Krillin all the details, or what he could care to remember, Krillin pretty much thought he had the whole college party scene down-packed. Or else that’s what he’ll pretend to know in front of Yamcha. 

Yamcha looked over at Goku. "What the hell?" he snapped. "What did he just say?"

"Well, I was always gettin invited to them, and I didn’t wanna go alone so—” Goku stretched out his words, he really wasn’t comfortable lying, since Yamcha was his friend. But Krillin was his _best friend_ , and nobody's feelings would get hurt over this small lie. So he’ll have Krillin back on this one. 

Yamcha smacked Goku’s arm and smirked,

"I'm proud!"

“Yeah, yeah, can we hurry you guys said I only had ta be here for an hour,” Goku began to whine, he **_really_ **didn’t like parties, but Krillin never was so he decided to tag along, under conditions he’d only have to stay for an hour.

"Yo, okay okay dude," Yamcha shot back, leading Goku into the party. He rolled his eyes a little bit before smiling. "Just try to enjoy yourself a little bit, Goku,"

They both walked into the party, and immediately Yamcha was in his natural habitat. "Party!" he yelled out, making everyone around cheer in response.

Goku rolled his eyes at Yamcha’s outburst. There were way too many people in this confined space, it reeked of alcohol and sweat, and he was pretty sure two people were already passed out in the corner. He **_really really_ **didn’t like parties.

"The hour starts now!" Goku yelled at him, A frugal effort on his part for sure, since Yamcha and apparently Krillin had made their way into the sea of people.

_I had fifty five minutes to go._

Goku leaned against the wall, looking towards the entire living room. He mentally counted down the minutes. Goku promised sixty minutes, and so far it had been seven. Goku glanced over his shoulder to see Krillin talking to a blonde girl. He probably wouldn't know if Goku decided to leave a few minutes early.

But Goku was a man of my word, though, so he was going to endure about fifty more minutes of this… whatever this was to get his friends their free weekend.

He watched all the people that were in front of him. There was a girl trying to shake her butt Goku assumed, two people making out in the middle of the floor and an overly excited frat boy who was jumping around everywhere offbeat with the music.

This was ridiculous; Goku didn't belong here. He looked down at my watch. Forty minutes.

The last time Goku had been dragged to a party, he at least the company of Piccolo, who until this day Goku had no idea how he of all people got dragged to a party, but they both felt out of balance amongst so many party people and decided to do the some light sparring in the backyard away from other. But as Goku looked around, there was no 6’5 stoic figure around to save Goku from this mess.

Now he was completely by himself.

He looked back down at his watch to see that he had about thirty minutes left. He knew time was moving by slowly because he was alone and he wasn't even attempting to have fun. He decided it would be best if he just went to go walk outside and get some fresh air. Goku leaned against the railing of the front porch. He pulled out the phone and unlocked it quickly. He hovered his thumb over a particular name, **_her_ ** name.

Chi-Chi, was the girl in 2201 English course, she sat in front of him and sometimes her hair rubbed against his desk. Whenever it happened, she would always apologize profusely, not that Goku actually cared anyways. But he guessed she decided to take matters into her own hands, because after like a week she started to wear her hair in a variety of buns. Goku, for whatever reason, always had the desire to just confess that he liked it down, hair on desk be damned. But he figured that would be too weird, considering they were nothing but classmates, why would she care if he thought she looked eternal with her hair down. Well, if Goku was being honest, he liked how Chi-Chi looked regardless. She was also really nice, when she wanted to be, she had even offered to peer-review his papers after seeing the professor pass him back his third C- paper in a row. Which is how he ended with her number. 

Deciding that texting Chi-Chi because he was bored and alone at a party 1:00 am on Saturday night was not appropriate use of her number, she might even have gotten the wrong idea. He honestly just wanted to talk to her, she was _interesting_. To him at least. 

Goku heard a footstep in the grass, causing him to look up. But what he saw caused him to do a double take.

Oh my Kami, it's her.

She was walking from the side of the house. Goku assumed she just came from the backyard.

He felt his whole body stiffen. Goku had a brief thought that he would see her at the party, but he never really put much faith that he’d actually see her here.

"Lazuli!" she called out.

Goku did a quick glance around, naturally assisting her in search of a person who he had no idea what they looked like. The only other person outside was him , but she obviously hadn't seen him yet.

Chi-Chi walked from the side of the house and over in the front lawn, looking around the darkness of the outside for her friend. She locked eyes with Goku. Her face was searching as if she was trying to figure out where she knew him from. She snapped her fingers. "Goku. From English."

"Yeah," He nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Lazuli walked by here, would you?" she asked him. "Tall white girl, blonde hair, wearing a skimpy denim skirt?" Goku shook his head no, even though he wondered briefly if that was the girl he had seen Krillin talking to earlier. "Darn, she was supposed to take me back to the dorm. But I can't find her anywhere."

Goku's mouth went dry. As if he was about to say something stupid and he couldn't stop myself. His mouth would work sometimes before his brain could process it. "I could walk you to your dorm," He blurted out. Goku stopped and looked down at the ground. Why the hell did he say that?

She stared at him, and then she laughed. "No offense Goku, but I don't really know you that well."

She had a point, they never really talked outside of class and they said too much to each other in class either. Just casual pleasantries. And here he was hastily asking to take her home. He could understand why she would be skeptical about the situation too. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid solution," He recovered, scratching the back of his head bashfully.

She smiled at him and looked up at the sky. "But, I am wearing cutoff shorts and a muscle tee that makes me very vulnerable," she started. Goku raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem better than the guys in there. And I don't want to walk alone. There are bad people out there." She walked up to him . "Okay, you can walk me home. But don't try anything!" she said as she walked forward.

"I'll keep my hands in my pocket then," Goku offered with a smile as he moved up next to her.

They walked to her dorm in silence. She was texting furiously on her phone while Goku was just enjoying the outdoors, being away from all those intoxicated people. The University of West City campus looked really nice at night, with all of the light illuminating the old buildings. Goku appreciated the beauty of the campus, even when others really didn't.

"Do you even remember my name?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Chi-Chi," He replied a little too quickly. She didn't seem to notice.

She started to skip around as we continued to the other side of the campus. "I know this is weird, but can we stop by the take-out by campus? I am starving."

Goku was never one to turn down an opportunity to eat. "Sure," He replied, enthusiastically. The pair made a quick left and hurried across the streets of incoming traffic to get to the fast food restaurant across the street from campus.

Goku followed closely behind her as she made her way to the register. She looked at the menu for a while. "Can I have a… um…" she started, looking over all her choices. "I think I’ll just have a medium fry and a milkshake please."

The cashier told her the total but Goku pulled out his wallet, added more to the order and handed the cashier a twenty. Chi-Chi had been too stuck watching the transaction to say anything.

"You didn't have to do that," she reminded him. "I could've paid for it myself."

Goku shrugged again, he didn’t mind. "You can just pay me back, if you want. I don’t care," He responded, indifferently. She grabbed her "meal" and founded a table, Goku followed shortly after receiving his food.. 

She looked mad when he sat down. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" she hotly questioned.

"Chi-Chi, it's fine. It's a three Zeni meal," Goku shot back. He leaned against the hard booth chair. "It's nothing serious."

"Is this a date?"

Goku smirked slightly at that. "I can treat you to a better date than take-out," He answered, surprisingly smooth. Yamcha and Krillin would be proud. She smiled at him.

"Well, one time my ex-boyfriend thought a nice date for two year anniversary was a taco truck," she confided. She took a big gulp of the milkshake in her mouth. "He went out with his friends and got high and when it came time to take me on a date, he really wanted some hard shelled tacos and he really could go for some right about then."

She laughed a little at her story, so Goku laughed a little too. Even though that sounded like a terrible date to him. 

"But, this isn't really a date so it doesn't count," she added on. She looked at her phone and started to text with one hand. "Lazuli just texted me back. She said her phone was on silent so she couldn't hear me calling her. Can you believe her?"

Goku didn't know what to say. So he shrugged and continued eating.

"I told her I'm already home. Had to lie a little bit," she said. She dipped her fries in the milkshake. "Oh, by the way, did you want me to go over your paper due for class next Monday?"

Goku blinked. "I haven’t even started," He confessed honestly.

"Start right now,” 

Goku eyebrow arched. "Huh?"

Chi-Chi put down her shake and wiped her mouth. She looked at him. "The assignment is a three page paper, on an in-depth analysis of what motivates you. You don’t have a paper actually constructed, sure. But you can still have a rough idea of what you’re going to write about. It’s a start. I’ll just type what you say in the notes on my phone. While we’re here right now," She smiled widely. "I'm ready."

"I'm not going to do that right now, my brain isn’t functioning to think about school things right now" Goku objected. She pouted slightly. "It's after midnight and we both just came from a party.…” Goku whined.

"Come on, Goku," she reprimanded him. "Do you really want another C-, and what better time than the present."

"Geez, you’re really persistent about this."

"You should see me at competitions," she quipped. Goku smirked, she was a competitor, he’ll ask in what some other time. "See? I'm warming up to you already. You should just go ahead and just let me help you."

Goku folded his arms across his chest. She was quite stubborn. "Okay…my grandpa is one,"

"He taught me to be a hard-worker, friendly, and to take on any task that is given me with my chin up," Goku answered surely. "I did a lot of volunteer work in the small village I grew up in and places like that, so I like knowing my hard work helps people."

Chi-Chi stopped typing his word and looked up at him. Her eyes nearly pouring into his, he shifted a bit nervously.

"Did I say something wrong?" Goku asked, rubbing his neck slightly.

"No, that was just a really really good answer, Goku" Chi-Chi said softly. 

She smiled and shook her head. "We’ll work on the rest later, let’s go,” 

Goku looked down at his watch and realized it was nearly 4:00 am, yep it was definitely time to go. No matter how much he liked the way Chi-Chi had been smiling at him right then. They both walked out of the restaurant and made their way to her dorm hall. The once bouncy girl was reserved to herself. 

"You okay?" Goku finally asked.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I made myself looked dumb," she snorted. "I don't know why I was so pushy with you, you’re your own man I shouldn’t have pushed you about schoolwork, on Saturday night of all days." 

Chi-Chi hadn’t lifted her head up from the ground the whole time she spoke. Goku had the realization, she really had a habit of over-apologizing to him about things that weren’t even a big deal to him. _Girls are strange._

He wanted her to indulge on why she always did that, but decided that reassuring her he wasn’t bothered like always was the better option.

“It's fine Chi-Chi, I’m not annoyed or anything,” He offered her one of his best smiles, in hopes to cheer her up. It seemed to work, because she gave Goku one of the prettiest smiles he’s ever seen in return as they continued to stroll to her apartment.

She led the way until they arrived at one of the apartment complexes right across the street from campus. It was one of the more expensive places to live around campus. Goku stared at her. Who was she?

She turned to face Goku when they walked around to the building where her apartment was located. "Thanks for offering to take me home Goku," she noted. "And buying my dinner. Even though you didn't have to do that."  
  


"It's no big deal," Goku said, hopefully for the last time.

She gave him a hug. Taking Goku by surprise, but did the natural thing and obliged. She was soft, warm, and smelled of jasmine with a hint of vanilla. Yeah, Goku decided he wasn’t bothered by Chi-Chi at all. She pulled away from him, to Goku’s slight disappointment and began to walk up the steps to her apartment. Midway, she turned to face Goku once more. "What time should I come on Monday?" she asked.

"Uh for what," Goku asked, confused

"So, we can get you that A on your paper," She gave him another smile, this time there was a slight blush brimming on the tip of her button nose. He was really enjoying those.

"Wait, I gave you my number in class, didn't I? Just text whatever time you’re available Monday," she replied before giving Goku a chance to speak.

"Sure, no problem Cheech!" Goku exclaimed, excitedly. Before realizing his error. 

_Cheech?! Cheech?! Since when were we on nicknames bases?_

Chi-Chi laughed, obviously realizing Goku’s dilemma. Looks like it was her turn to do the reassuring for the night.

"Cheech? Hmmm. That’s a new one. But only you’ll get to call me that, okay Goku," She smirked. 

Goku relaxed and gave her a warm smile in return.

"Oh one more thing, you can text about stuff and things that don’t involve schoolwork,” Chi-Chi let out, and her face nearly resembled a tomato, as she hurriedly trotted up the stairs not even giving Goku a chance to respond.

**_‘Cheech? Hmmm. That’s a new one. But only you’ll get to call me that, okay Goku,’_ **

That line played in Goku had over and over as he walked back towards his own dorm, he couldn’t help his small smile as he felt a little special hiding back towards his own dorm.

 _His Cheech_. It had a nice ring to it.


End file.
